mf2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
'''Earth '''is the 3rd planet from the star Sol, and the only known planet which supports life. It is an alternate version of Earth in our own universe; thus history has tended to go in completely opposite directions to how it has gone in our own timeline. More than half of it is covered in liquid water (called "oceans," "seas," "rivers," "lakes," etc.). Humans are the dominant species of Earth, having ascended to that lofty position first with the emergence of the Nenlish civilization 10,000 years ago, before a six thousand year gap ensued which was only broken by the appearance of the ancient Sumerian cultures. Earth's rennaisance happened about 100 years later than our own, but the Industrial Revolution occured at about the same time ours did, resulting in many relatively ignorant cultures reducing each-other to smoking rubble with black-powder explosives and the emerging firearm technology. By far the most important diversion from the standard Earth timeline is the absence of the two world wars; here, Archduke Franz Ferdinand escaped assassination, and thus WWI did not start. Germany remained divided into smaller duchys and kingdoms up until the 1950s when a war between these kingdoms forced the unification of said kingdoms into the modern country of Germany. At around the same time France collapsed into civil war which ended with a nuclear suicide as all five of the opposition bases simultaneously launched all their missile stockpiles at each-other. But the world was largely peaceful up until firearm technology experienced a new and revolutionary breakthrough; thus, those who couldn't ordinarily get away with any kind of armed revolt now had that technology at their fingertips, and large swathes of Earth's land fell into disorder, a time which many called "the new Dark Ages." To this day Earth is shrouded in war and injustice, which is only exacerbated by the muddling-about of the world's countries executed and overseen by the UN (which in this timeline was founded in the 90s instead of the late 40s). Political Boundaries (post-UN-Reshuffling) Earth is host to a variety of countries, which are further grouped into geographical regions. Europe In the map to the right, dark red borders denote borders which are relatively solid and agreed upon by a majority of parties, lighter red borders are borders which are disputed, and gray areas are wastelands (usually from the French nuclear crisis). Western Europe Western Europe is characterized as being one of the most impoverished and toxic regions on the planet (with the sole exception of Iberia, which is one of the largest economies in the world). Due to misplaced and overblown social justice initiatives from the UN, all of the European nations who once colonized any area of the world were cut off from any outside support, and all overseas assets were frozen, as a sort of "just comeuppance." The boundaries of Western Europe are generally thought to begin at the westernmost point of Iberia, and end on the very easternmost border of what was once France. The Kingdom The Kingdom occupies the lower half of the island of Britannia. Its official languages are English and Esperanto; Esperanto, which has grown exponentially in the last ten years, has been met with hostility by native English speakers, who are slowly being phased out of the political equation. The Kingdom is incredibly poor, having been cut off from outside support by a UN mandate. In addition, a large amount of radiation drifting upwards from what was once France has caused the cancer rates in The Kingdom to become the highest in the world. Scotland Directly above The Kingdom lies Scotland, a backwards country barely held together by a weak central parliament. Murder rates here are the highest in Europe, and the economy has crashed so hard that money is now being compressed and given out for free as a cheap substitute for coal. On the bright side, bagpipe musicians are held in high esteem. Eire To the west of Scotland and The Kingdom lies Eire. Eire is a green island covered in rolling hills, sharply descending chalk cliffs, and strange stone circles. The native Celtic clans live a quiet, agricultural life, and largely do not know or care about their country's poverty. Eire has no central government, being based solely on individual clans. Iberia The Republic of Iberia ''(La República de Ibéria) ''is a country which covers the entire Iberian Peninsula. It is an economic powerhouse, and thanks to the wall it built along its eastern border shortly before France's horrific nuclear disaster it has largely been unaffected by any fallout. Its official language is Spanish, and it boasts a population of 38,000,000 people. Since the beginning of the "New Dark Age" Iberia has been instrumental in the fight against militant groups and criminal gangs. It is estimated to have the fifth highest military spending in the world (just below the US of Grub). Central Europe Central Europe is not as poor as Western Europe; however, it was blanketed heavily by fallout, and since then several unique cultures have taken up residence in several of the evacuated zones. Germany Germany is the regional superpower, being very closely connected to the UN, and therefore able to claim perks such as unlimited trade with the rest of the world and no visa requirement to enter other countries. It is an economic powerhouse, like Iberia, and is two steps above it in fact in its economy.